


Tutta colpa di Xabi

by betta_92



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betta_92/pseuds/betta_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel vide Fernando indietreggiare spaventato, vide la sua bocca muoversi ma non capiva cosa gli stesse dicendo, lo vide girarsi per rivestirsi e un attimo dopo lo aveva spinto contro la parete e lo stava baciando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutta colpa di Xabi

**Author's Note:**

> E' una delle mie prime fic. Ha bisogno di un leggero betaggio quindi se trovate errori o cose del genere mandatemi un messaggio privato o scriveteli nella recensione e provvederò a correggere il tutto. Grazie a tutti quelli che leggeranno, anche senza lasciare recensioni. Buona lettura!

Liverpool. Una città lontana e così diversa dalla sua Madrid. Se quattro anni fa gli avessero detto che avrebbe giocato in Inghilterra, per una delle squadre più importanti della Premier League, probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato in una fragorosa risata archiviando la questione come “impossibile”.

 

Non avrebbe mai pensato di abbandonare la sua amata Spagna, così solare e calorosa, per una cittadina del nord Inghilterra dove il sole si vedeva di rado ed era tutt’altro che caloroso! Eppure era lì, solo, in una città straniera in cui si parlava una lingua a lui quasi totalmente sconosciuta. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto ad ambientarsi, visto che non solo non capiva una parola di quello che dicevano gli altri (e il loro accento così forte e marcato non aiutava di certo), ma aveva anche un carattere timido e riservato che era solo d’intralcio in situazioni come quella.

 

Sapeva per certo che c’erano altri spagnoli in squadra e questo lo rassicurava, almeno per il momento avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlare e si sarebbe sentito meno solo. Il primo incontro con la squadra andò meglio del previsto. Tutti lo accolsero con sorrisi, strette di mano, pacche sulle spalle e cercarono di farlo sentire a suo agio. Incontrò Xabi Alonso, Pepe Reina a Alvaro Arbeloa che lo aiutarono nelle presentazioni e funsero da traduttori, contenti che un altro spagnolo si fosse unito al gruppo. Il primo allenamento fu un po’ pesante poiché era il nuovo arrivato e il coach volle scoprire per bene tutte le qualità di questo giovane astro nascente del calcio. Finito l’allenamento decise di chiedere ad Alonso un consiglio sull’insegnante privato di inglese, in modo da contattarlo al più. La prima settimana si rivelò un inferno, non sapeva cucinare e le uniche parole che aveva imparato erano fish&chips, quindi mangiò solo quello.

Il suo insegnante fu un completo disastro, non riuscì a fargli entrare in testa neanche una parola e Fernando lo licenziò. Forse però, il problema non era Harry (o Henry? Non aveva neanche capito bene il nome di quel poveretto!), il problema era lui. Troppo svogliato per poter imparare una nuova lingua a ventitre anni, decise di fare a meno di un _teacher_ (questo lo aveva imparato) e cavarsela da solo. Non sarebbe stato poi così difficile giusto?! No. Mai decisione fu più sbagliata e Fernando se ne accorse una sera, in un pub.

 

Alcuni compagni lo avevano invitato ad uscire per bere qualcosa dopo una vittoria particolarmente importante in cui Fernando aveva dato il suo contributo segnando il goal della vittoria. Era stato felice di accettare, pensando che ci sarebbero stati anche Xabi, Pepe e Alvaro. Quando arrivò al pub, invece, vi trovò solo Daniel Agger (un danese dall’aria scontrosa e particolarmente avverso allo scontro diretto in campo, gli aveva dato parecchio filo da torcere in allenamento e gli ricordava qualcuno, ma chi?) e Steven Gerrard, il capitano. Probabilmente gli altri erano troppo stanchi, era stata una partita difficile, e molti avevano famiglie da cui tornare. Il primo pensiero fu quello di tornare in macchina e inventare una scusa, poi però, l’idea di tornare al suo appartamento vuoto, senza nessuno ad attenderlo gli fece cambiare idea.

 

Si diresse a passo deciso verso i due, ma la sicurezza vacillò non appena sentendoli parlare, si accorse di non capire proprio un bel niente. Quando Steven lo vide, lo abbracciò calorosamente e chiamò subito la cameriera per ordinare da bere per lui e un altro giro di birra per loro. Daniel gli aveva semplicemente rivolto un “Hey” accompagnato da un gesto della testa ed era tornato al suo discorso con Stevie. Fernando si sentiva a disagio, loro ridevano e scherzavano e lui rivolgeva solo sorrisi di circostanza e continuava a rigirarsi l’ennesimo bicchiere vuoto fra le mani. Ad un certo punto, si scusò con loro biascicando un “ _sorry_ ” con forte accento spagnolo e indicò il bagno.  Una volta lì, si sciacquò la faccia e rimase diversi minuti a guardarsi allo specchio. Per un momento il pensiero di tornare in Spagna, al suo amato Atletico tornò prepotente, come in quelle sere in cui solo, a casa, mangiando fish&chips la nostalgia lo coglieva all’improvviso e tutto ciò che desiderava era che tutto fosse un brutto sogno. Quella sera però, qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto capire che valeva la pena essere lì e che infondo, l’inglese, non è difficile come aveva sempre pensato.

 

Pochi minuti dopo infatti, Daniel Agger fece il suo ingresso in bagno : ” ** _Stevie’s gone_** ” (“Stevie è andato via”) disse “ ** _It’s just you and me now. Wanna eat something? I didin’t eat and I’m starving_** ” (“Siamo rimasti solo io e te. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Io non ho mangiato e muoio di fame”) concluse sorridendo. Il primo pensiero di Fernando? _Cazzo che bel sorriso che ha! E tutte quelle lentiggini? Non le avevo mai notate. È proprio carino visto da vicino e senza quel broncio permanente che ha in campo._ Rimase svariati secondi imbambolato a guardarlo, e Daniel capì che probabilmente qualcosa non andava e lo fissò con aria interrogativa. Fernando a quel punto tornò in se ed esordì con un “ ** _Sorry, no entiendo_** ” e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato. Come cavolo si diceva “non capisco” in inglese? Oddio era una frana! Il danese sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo, poi trafficò col cellulare. A quanto pare stava mandando un messaggio, ma a chi? E perché? La risposta alle sue domande arrivò poco dopo quando l’equivalente spagnolo del discorso di Daniel fece bella mostra di se sul cellulare del danese. Aveva inviato un messaggio a Xabi chiedendogli di tradurre ciò che gli aveva appena chiesto.

Fernando lo trovò tenero…aspetta aveva appena pensato che Daniel Agger era tenero?! L’unica volta che aveva pensato una cosa del genere di un uomo c’era finito a letto, e non una volta sola. Sergio…il suo Sergio! Chi avrebbe mai pensato che si sarebbe innamorato del numero quattro del Real Madrid! Si erano sentiti poco e niente da quando Fernando era arrivato in Inghilterra e gli mancava un sacco. Pensare a Sergio lo rese triste ma decise di scacciare la tristezza e annuire con la testa per rispondere alla domanda di Daniel, quella sera bisognava festeggiare.

 

Daniel lo portò in un ristorante che di solito ospita le cene ufficiali della squadra. Un posto riservato dove nessuno si faceva strane idee se due giocatori andavano a mangiarci insieme. Fernando era al settimo cielo, finalmente mangiava qualcosa di decente! La serata trascorse tranquilla, Daniel parlava in modo lento e cercava di farsi comprendere, quando proprio non ci riusciva inviava messaggi a Xabs o Pepe per farsi aiutare. Fernando non avrebbe mai pensato che il danese scorbutico potesse essere così socievole e allegro, fuori dal campo era una persona completamente diversa. Lo spagnolo si accorse di aver imparato più inglese nelle ore trascorse col danese, di quanto avesse fatto con l’insegnante. Forse avevano ragione quelli che affermavano che la necessità aguzza l’ingegno. 

 

Nelle settimane successive Daniel e Nando non parlarono molto. Fernando preferiva la compagnia degli altri spagnoli almeno fin quando non imparava qualcosa d’inglese, mentre Daniel era Daniel, parlava poco e più che altro delle partite che avrebbero disputato nei giorni successivi. Questo però, non gli impediva di studiarsi a vicenda e quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano entrambi abbassavano lo sguardo e andavano avanti con quello che stavano facendo, come se niente fosse successo.

 

La cosa andò avanti per parecchio, finché un giorno Xabi non diede uno scappellotto a Fernando senza un apparente motivo. “ _La finite di lanciarvi certi sguardi e cominciate a parlare? Tutta questa tensione sta uccidendo anche me che non c’entro niente!_ ”, Nando lo guardò come se fosse uscito di senno e Xabi indicò Daniel con la testa. Fernando arrossì “ _è così ovvio?_ ” disse perdendosi ad osservare quel corpo non eccessivamente muscoloso e cosparso di tatuaggi. Per un attimo fu colto da un’improvvisa voglia di passarci sopra la lingua e Xabs dovette richiamare la sua attenzione passandogli più volte la mano davanti al viso, prima che gli occhi di Fernando tornassero a guardare lui e non il culo di Agger. “ _Cazzo amico sei proprio cotto. Io cercherei di fare qualcosa per quella_ ” disse indicando l’evidente erezione che i jeans faticavano a nascondere. Nando seguì lo sguardo dell’amico e, appena si accorse di cosa stava osservando, corse via biascicando un “ _bye_ ” e si rifugiò in macchina. “ _Ehi Xabi, cos’ha Fernando?_ ” chiese Stevie, insospettito dal comportamento del compagno di squadra, “ _niente tranquillo_ ” gli rispose lo spagnolo “ _magari ne parliamo stasera, che ne dici?_ ” concluse sussurrando in modo che nessuno sentisse, Stevie ebbe solo la forza di annuire pregustando già la serata.

 

Che gli stava prendendo? Lui non poteva provare attrazione per Daniel, lui aveva Sergio, il suo Sese. Si perse nel ricordo del suo corpo abbronzato, statuario, i suoi capelli lunghi, le sue mani grandi. Immaginò che fossero sue le mani a muoversi lungo il suo petto, sfiorando le cosce, i capezzoli ormai turgidi, la sua erezione. Fernando si morse le labbra, infondo era ancora nel parcheggio di Melwood e non voleva attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno con i suoi gemiti.  Si guardò intorno assicurandosi che la sua macchina fosse l’unica in quella zona, chiuse gli occhi e prese a sfiorarsi lentamente, aumentando il ritmo quando due occhi verdi apparvero tra i suoi ricordi, seguiti da una barbetta appena accennata e rossastra, pelle nivea e cosparsa da qualche tatuaggio. Bastò quel pensiero a farlo venire e nell’estasi dell’orgasmo non si accorse che non era il corpo di Sese che aveva immaginato, ma quello di un’altra persona che aveva appena assistito alla scena da debita distanza e si era ritrovata con un problema vistoso e ingombrante in mezzo alle gambe.

 

Daniel non poteva crederci, aveva appena visto Torres masturbarsi e la cosa lo lasciò più che sconvolto in un modo però, che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Era capitato che provasse attrazione per altri uomini, anche compagni di squadra, ma con Fernando era tutto diverso. Vederlo godere in quel modo gli aveva fatto venir voglia di essere lui a fargli provare tutto quel piacere, voleva sentirlo ansimare, vederlo contorcersi per il piacere che lui gli donava, voleva sentirlo gridare il suo nome travolto dall’orgasmo.

 

“ _Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa che c’è che non va con il tuo amico?_ ” chiese Stevie abbracciandolo da dietro e posando lievi baci alla base del suo collo. “ _Non hai notato niente di strano in Daniel in questi giorni?_ ” gli rispose Xabi godendosi quelle piccole attenzioni. “ _No, cosa c’entra Daniel con Fernando?_ ” “ _Non hai notato che entrambi sono distratti, si guardano di sfuggita e arrossiscono non appena capiscono di essere stati scoperti?_ ” disse con sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga “ _non mi dire che…_ ” Stevie non poteva crederci, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?! “ _Mm-mmh. Cosa è successo quando siete andati al pub?_ ” “ _Niente, Fernando non ha parlato molto, poi è andato in bagno e io sono andato via. Sono rimasti soli ma Daniel mi ha raccontato che sono andati a mangiare qualcosa e poi ognuno è tornato a casa sua_ ”. Xabi rifletté per un momento “ _dobbiamo metterli alle strette, e credo di sapere come fare_ ” concluse con sguardo che a Stevie ricordava tanto i cattivi dei vecchi film, mancava solo che esordisse nella classica risata malefica!

 

Era stata una giornata estenuante, Fernando voleva solo farsi una doccia e andare a letto, spegnere il cervello e non pensare più a niente. Le cose non vanno mai come le programmi, però, infatti non appena fu sotto le coperte, pronto a prendere sonno, il cellulare cominciò a squillare e lui rispose con un “ **_Que?!_** ” seccato non badando al nome dell’interlocutore. Per un attimo ci fu silenzio e Nando pensò che chiunque fosse, aveva messo giù ma poco dopo si sentì “ ** _Hi… Am I disturbing you?_** ” (“Ciao…ti disturbo?”) cazzo, era Daniel, a saperlo prima non avrebbe risposto. Si appuntò mentalmente di leggere sempre il nome sul display prima di rispondere. Il danese dovette prendere il suo silenzio come un chiaro segno di incomprensione da parte del biondo così continuò “ ** _oh sorry!_** ** _Probably you don’t understand me. Ok maybe if I talk slowly…_** ” (“oh scusa! Probabilmente non mi capisci. Ok magari se parlo lentamente…”)

“ ** _I understand_** ” (“ti capisco”) lo interruppe lo spagnolo. Per fortuna Xabi gli aveva dato qualche lezione e ora era in grado di sostenere una mezza conversazione.

“ ** _You are making some progress, I’m happy for you_** ” (“Stai facendo progressi, sono felice per te”) Nando poteva sentirlo sorridere imbarazzato e una morsa gli strinse lo stomaco.

“ ** _Thank you. Why you call me…this hour?_** ” (“Grazie. Perché tu chiamare me…a quest’ora?”)  ok forse non era proprio così che andava strutturata la frase, ma l’importante era farsi capire. Ci fu un attimo di esitazione dall’altra parte e il biondo attese pazientemente che l’altro rispondesse.

“ ** _Emm…I called you because…_** ” (“Emm…ti ho chiamato perché…”) già, perché lo aveva chiamato? Daniel doveva inventarsi una scusa in fretta, non poteva mica esordire con un “sai ti ho visto mentre ti masturbavi nel parcheggio e mi sono eccitato un sacco così volevo sapere se ti andava di vederci e magari fare sesso” no, decisamente.

Optò per un “ ** _I saw you run today after the training, so I thought you didn’t feel well and I decided to call you to ask if you need any medicine or something like that_** ” (“Ti ho visto correre oggi dopo l’allenamento, così ho pensato che stessi poco bene e ho deciso di chiamarti per chiederti se hai bisogno di qualche medicina o qualcosa del genere”). Fernando non capì tutte le parole, ma aveva afferrato il discorso generale. Daniel era preoccupato per lui e gli aveva chiesto se aveva bisogno di qualcosa.

Quel pensiero gli strinse lo stomaco e per la seconda volta si era ritrovato a pensare che Daniel era tenero. Forse aveva ragione Xabi, era proprio cotto. Non era il momento di perdersi in strane elucubrazioni mentali e si ricordò che Daniel aspettava ancora una risposta “ ** _oh…thank you, but I’m good_** ” (“oh…grazie, ma sto bene”), “ ** _oh, ok… so… see you tomorrow. Good night_** ” (“oh, ok… allora… ci vediamo domani. Buona Notte”) “ ** _Good night Daniel_** ”.

Che gli era saltato in mente, perché lo aveva chiamato? Era stato un idiota, aveva agito d’impulso e non aveva pensato a cosa dirgli una volta che avesse risposto. Il modo in cui Fernando parlava inglese aveva uno strano effetto su di lui, il suo accento e il modo in cui pronunciava le “ _s”_ era qualcosa che lo mandava fuori di testa, avrebbe passato le ore a sentirlo parlare. Si addormentò con quel pensiero in mente.

 

L’allenamento del giorno dopo fu strano per 1/5 della squadra. Stevie non faceva altro che osservare Daniel e Fernando cercando di captare un qualsiasi segnale di coinvolgimento, Xabi se ne andava in giro sghignazzando e con un sorriso malefico sulle labbra, Fernando si teneva a debita distanza da Daniel evitando il confronto diretto per paura di arrossire o dire qualcosa di sbagliato e Daniel…beh Daniel era perso nei suoi pensieri, rifletteva sulla telefonata della notte precedente e non faceva caso a nessuno.

“ _Ho un piano_ ” esordì Xabi controllando che gli ultimi rimasti nello spogliatoio, come al solito, fossero lui e Steven. L’altro lo guardò esortandolo a continuare “ _domani abbiamo il giorno libero giusto? Quindi Melwood sarà deserta a parte qualcuno della vigilanza e quelli delle pulizie. Potremmo attirarli qui dicendogli che il coach non è soddisfatto del lavoro svolto oggi e vuole una sessione di allenamento speciale solo per noi quattro, che ne dici?_ ”

Stevie lo guardò confuso “ _Perché anche noi?_ ”, Xabi restituì lo sguardo con una punta di ovvietà “ _in che modo spiegheremmo la nostra presenza qui altrimenti? E chi li chiuderebbe nello spogliatoio?_ ”. Ora Steven non ci stava capendo niente “ _aspetta fammi capire, vorresti chiuderli nello spogliatoio? Per quanto tempo? E a che scopo poi?!_ ” lo spagnolo stava perdendo la pazienza, perché nessuno capiva mai la perfezione dei suoi piani?

“ _Si Stevie, ho intenzione di chiuderli qui dentro, per il tempo che servirà a risolvere tutta la tensione sessuale che c’è tra loro magari con una sana scopata. Ora, tu devi aiutarmi chiamando Daniel e dicendogli che domani ci vediamo qui alle 9 per l‘allenamento, mentre io chiamerò Fernando. Tutto chiaro?_ ”

“ _Ok, ma sei sicuro che funzionerà?_ ”

“ _Fidati, funzionerà_ ” concluse con il solito ghigno che da un paio di giorni a quella parte sembrava essere perenne sul viso dello spagnolo.

“ _Perché il mister vuole vederci?_ ”

“ _Per l’ennesima volta Nando, ha detto che ci ha visto un po’ distratti e poco produttivi e visto che c’è una partita importante il prossimo sabato, vuole sfruttare il giorno libero per concentrarsi solo su di noi, quindi mi aspetto di vederti lì domani mattina alle 8.45_ ” e con questo riagganciò il telefono in faccia ad un Fernando perplesso e confuso. Sperava di rilassarsi e magari chiamare Sergio per parlare un po’ visto che entrambi erano liberi dagli impegni con le proprie squadre. Gli mandò un messaggio spiegandogli la situazione e gli promise che lo avrebbe chiamato una volta finito l’allenamento.

 

“ _Dove diavolo è finito Daniel?_ ”  
“ _Calmati Xabs, starà arrivando. Infondo l’appuntamento era per le 9 e sono solo le 8.50_ ” disse Stevie cercando di calmare il compagno.  
“ _Si ma Fernando e già arrivato e tra poco comincerà a chiedersi come mai il mister non c’è e si insospettirà e…_ ” il suo monologo venne interrotto dal moro che, non sapendo come zittirlo e calmarlo, scelse la via più semplice e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Il bacio sorbì l’effetto sperato e il rosso rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi, non abituato a riceverne fuori dalle mura del suo appartamento.

“ _Se avessi saputo che sarebbe bastato così poco per zittirti, lo avrei fatto prima_ ” disse con un ghigno malizioso il capitano.

“ _Ah ah ah, spiritoso_ ” lo spintonò giocosamente l’altro. Presi com’erano dallo spingersi a vicenda, non si accorsero dell’arrivo del Danese che li guardava con un sorriso sulle labbra. Sapeva che tra il capitano e lo spagnolo c’era qualcosa in più del semplice affetto, ma non li aveva mai visti giocare e scherzare così intimamente.

“ _Buongiorno ragazzi_ ”

“ _Ehi Danny!_ ” risposero in coro i due.

“ _Fernando si sta già cambiando, tu va avanti, noi vi raggiungiamo tra poco_ ”. Il ghigno sul viso di Xabi non lo convinse completamente, ma decise comunque di precederli. Non appena fu entrato nello spogliatoio, fece in tempo a girarsi e vedere Steven chiudere la porta mentre l’eco della serratura che scattava rimbombava nella stanza vuota, se non per la presenza sua e di Fernando.

“ _Steven ma che?!_ ”

“ _Ehi che succede, perché ci avete chiusi dentro?_ ”.

Fu Xabi a rispondere “ _Ora che siete lì dentro, posso anche dirvi che non c’è nessun allenamento speciale e resterete chiusi lì fino a quando non risolverete la questione. Tranquilli non c’è nessuno a parte noi, quindi nessuno potrà sentirvi. A dopo!_ ”

“ _Xabi dove vai? Risolvere cosa? Xabi…Xabiiiiiii_ ” Daniel sbatté i pugni contro la porta ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.

Si girò verso Fernando che lo guardava con aria curiosa e confusa, immaginò che lo spagnolo avesse capito poco del discorso che il suo compagno di nazionale gli aveva appena fatto. Scrisse qualcosa sul cellulare e lo mostrò a Fernando che impallidì e cominciò a gridare cose in spagnolo contro la porta.

Dal tono con cui le pronunciava, Daniel capì che non dovevano essere molto belle e che Xabi si trovava in guai seri. Dopo dieci minuti buoni passati a non dirsi niente, seduti sulle rispettive panche, Daniel decise di rompere il ghiaccio cercando di imparare qualcosa di nuovo sullo spagnolo che ultimamente era sempre nei suoi pensieri.

“ ** _So…Fernando…Where are you from? I mean, I know you’re from Spain but what city?_** ” (“Allora…Fernando… da dove vieni? Voglio dire, so che vieni dalla Spagna, ma da quale città?”) concluse sorridendo e cercando di non sembrare imbarazzato

“ ** _I’m from Fuenlabrada, near Madrid_** ” sorrise anche lo spagnolo sperando di aver azzeccato tutte le parole e di non aver fatto figuracce.

“ ** _Do you have a girlfriend_?** ” (“Hai una ragazza?”) non aveva pensato prima di porgli quella domanda, lo aveva fatto d’impulso e stava per chiedergli scusa per la domanda inopportuna, ma Fernando lo precedette rispondendo “ ** _Yes, but she is in Spain and we not good_** ” (“Si, ma lei è in Spagna e noi non bene”)

“ ** _Oh, do you mean that things between you are not good anymore?_** ” (“Oh, intendi che le cose non vanno più bene tra di voi?”) il biondo fece si con la testa e si rattristò. Daniel non voleva renderlo triste così cercò di sollevargli il morale “ ** _come on, everything is going to be good._** ** _Maybe she misses you and you miss her, that’s why things are not good. Maybe you just need to see each other_** ” (“dai, tutto andrà bene. Magari tu gli manchi e lei ti manca, per questo le cose non vanno bene. Magari avete solo bisogno di vedervi”) concluse sfoderando uno dei sorrisi più belli che Fernando avesse mai visto.

Nel parlare Daniel non si era accorto di essersi avvicinato allo spagnolo tanto che le loro ginocchia si sfioravano e le loro mani, posate sulle panche, erano quasi a contatto. Quando se ne accorse si scostò leggermente, si schiarì la voce per non far vedere il suo imbarazzo e cercò un altro argomento con cui fare conversazione. Non riuscì a trovare nessun argomento che non pretendesse una conoscenza dell’inglese più avanzata di quella che lo spagnolo possedeva in quel momento, quindi il silenzio calò prepotente nella stanza.

A quel punto Fernando decise di alzarsi e rimettersi i jeans e la maglietta che aveva all’inizio, non aveva senso restare con la divisa della squadra visto che non ci sarebbe stato nessun allenamento.

Daniel seguì ogni singolo movimento del biondo con sguardo assorto, notando per la prima volta quanto fosse pallida la sua pelle, quanto fossero tonici i suoi muscoli e soprattutto quanto quei boxer neri attillati rendessero perfettamente visibile la curva del suo fondoschiena e contrastassero con il chiarore della sua pelle.

Fernando si girò con l’intento di chiedere qualcosa al danese, ma appena vide il modo in cui lo fissava, ogni altro pensiero fu accantonato se non quello di volersi appropriare di quelle labbra sottili. Accadde tutto in un attimo, Nando si avventò sulle labbra di Daniel che per la sorpresa spinse via il biondo e sfiorò con le dita il punto in cui un attimo prima le sue labbra erano entrate in contatto con quelle dello spagnolo.

Fernando impallidì e cominciò a biascicare delle scuse voltando le spalle al danese e infilandosi in fretta e furia i jeans. Per Daniel avvenne tutto molto lentamente, vide Fernando indietreggiare spaventato, vide la sua bocca muoversi ma non capiva cosa gli stesse dicendo, lo vide girarsi per rivestirsi e un attimo dopo lo aveva spinto contro la parete e lo stava baciando.

Fernando era confuso, felice, eccitato e senza pensarci due volte rispose al bacio con la stessa foga del danese. Gli lecco sensualmente le labbra per convincerlo a schiuderle e avere così accesso a quella bocca deliziosa e tentatrice. Daniel stava perdendo la testa, il modo in cui il biondo gli mordicchiava le labbra lo stava facendo impazzire, per non parlare della sensazione di quelle mani che vagavano sul suo corpo con tocchi leggeri, mirati a stuzzicarlo ed eccitarlo.

Fernando ci sapeva fare e la sua eccitazione cominciò a crescere fino ad indurirsi completamente, inducendolo a strusciarla contro la coscia dell’uomo che aveva di fronte. Per Nando quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Con un movimento repentino ribaltò le posizioni spingendo Daniel contro il muro, prese a spogliarlo freneticamente denudandosi a sua volta fino a quando entrambi furono in boxer. Fernando cominciò a mordere e succhiare il lobo di Daniel per poi scendere e dedicarsi al suo collo, ai suoi capezzoli turgidi e continuando il suo tragitto fino all’ombelico.

Daniel si stava sciogliendo sotto i tocchi abili dello spagnolo e non poté fare altro che ansimare e sussurrare il nome di Fernando in modo così indecente e sexy che spinse l’altro a continuare la sua discesa e stuzzicare l’erezione da sopra i boxer. Cominciò a leccarla da sopra la stoffa, facendo attenzione a inumidirla bene mentre con le mani dava sollievo alla propria eccitazione con movimenti lenti.

Il danese, intanto, si spingeva contro quella bocca cercando un maggiore contatto e facendo intendere che voleva di più. Fernando non ci mise molto ad accontentarlo, gli abbassò lentamente i boxer, in modo da prolungare quella dolce tortura, fino a sfilarglieli completamente e soffiò sul membro umido per farlo rabbrividire e per richiamare la sua attenzione, voleva che Daniel lo guardasse mentre godeva per mano sua.

Non appena Daniel abbassò lo sguardo, Fernando prese a leccare la sua erezione, prestando particolare attenzione al glande. Quando finalmente la prese in bocca, Daniel non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro. Sentiva la bocca di Fernando fare su e giù sul suo membro, aiutandosi con la mano per stimolare la parte che non riusciva a raggiungere con quelle labbra perfette.

Si ritrovò a pensare che probabilmente non era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, perché il modo in cui muoveva la lingua attorno alla punta, succhiando per poi discendere su tutta l’asta, richiedeva una certa pratica. Fernando alzava occasionalmente lo sguardo e ghignava nel vedere l’espressione di pura goduria di Daniel. Era uno spettacolo in quelle condizioni, labbra rosse e umide per i continui e vani tentativi di non fare uscire neanche un suono mordendole, gocce di sudore che gli imperlavano la fronte, muscoli contratti nello spasmo del piacere, respiro affannato, occhi chiusi e capo reclinato all’indietro.

Fernando pensò di poter venire solo guardandolo e si costrinse a togliere la mano dal suo membro, concentrandosi solo su quello del danese. Daniel stava per raggiungere il culmine del piacere, sentiva quella familiare sensazione nello stomaco, ma non voleva che finisse tutto così, voleva Fernando, voleva perdersi all’interno di quel corpo niveo, così fermò i movimenti del biondo che lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi, cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente e pian piano lo portò verso la sua postazione, quella col numero 5 e il suo nome scritto sopra.

Lo fece voltare invitandolo a salire sulla panca con le ginocchia, allargando le gambe e spingendo il bacino infuori, in modo che avesse una perfetta visuale della sua apertura. “ ** _My turn_** ” gli sussurrò lascivamente in un orecchio prima di cominciare la sua discesa verso quel fondoschiena sodo. Cominciò lasciando piccoli baci alla base della nuca, seguì la linea della sua colonna vertebrale, baciò i fianchi e leccò le fossette alla base della schiena, avvicinò due dita alla bocca del biondo in modo che le inumidisse bene e gli fece seguire il percorso appena fatto dalla sua bocca, facendo rabbrividire l’altro.

Quando il primo dito entrò in lui, Fernando sentì un po’ di fastidio, del resto era da un po’ che non faceva sesso con un uomo, ma Daniel lo fletté in modo da toccare quasi la sua prostata. Quando le dita diventarono due, e poi tre, Fernando si era ridotto a mugolare e spingersi freneticamente contro la fonte di quel piacere devastante di cui aveva sentito la mancanza nelle ultime settimane. Ogni tanto quando era da solo provava a toccarsi, ma la posizione era scomoda e non riusciva a muovere le dita a dovere, così finiva sempre per lasciar perdere.

Daniel tolse le dita e recuperò un preservativo dal suo portafogli, lo indossò e allineò la punta del suo membro con l’apertura di Fernando, facendola scorrere su e giù per stuzzicare il biondo che con mugolii infastiditi cercava di spingersi indietro verso l’eccitazione del danese. Daniel lo penetrò senza preavviso e Fernando emise un gemito a metà tra lo stupito e il sollevato, non ce la faceva più a resistere a quella tortura.

All’inizio le sue spinte erano lente e cadenzate, in modo che si abituasse all’intrusione, ma quando sentì Fernando gemere indecentemente perché aveva appena toccato la sua prostata, le sue spinte divennero frenetiche e mentre una mano era ferma sul fianco, l’altra scese ad accarezzare l’erezione del biondo che non resistette più e venne ansimando il nome del danese. Daniel non era preparato alla strettezza che avvolse il suo membro durante l’orgasmo dello spagnolo e dopo poche altre spinte, venne anche lui accasciandosi sulla schiena di Fernando e cercando di riprendere fiato.

Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, poi Daniel uscì con delicatezza dal corpo di Fernando, tolse il preservativo gettandolo nel cestino e tornò a sedersi accanto al biondo. Erano entrambi stanchi, appagati e sudati, e ancora col fiatone Daniel disse “ ** _I think we should thank Xabi_** ” (“penso che dovremmo ringraziare Xabi”), questo Fernando l’aveva capito e scoppiò a ridere pensando che si, avrebbe proprio dovuto ringraziare quel rosso testardo e impiccione.


End file.
